Spring Fever
by KennyxButtman
Summary: Craig hates dances especially when they collide with Red Racer but maybe if Kenny's going he'll make an expectation. Crenny, Style, Buttman.


This was a gift for a friend so I decided to post it here~! I think it sucks but oh well.

South Park and all the mentioned characters belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker~.

xxx

Craig Tucker read the poster that said "Spring Fling Dance" and then flipped it off. He had better things to do then go to a stupid dance, like watching the Red Racer marathon on Saturday. See? Craig was way too busy and had no time to go to some gay dance. Though, since boys were for some reason asking each other to be their date, everyone assumed Craig would ask Tweek Tweak or Clyde Donovan, considering he talked and hung out with them the most.

Don't get him wrong, Tweek and Clyde were his friends but he just didn't like them like that. Craig well…fell for someone else. A certain boy who wore an orange parka and his voice were always muffled. A certain boy who happened to hang out with Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman, Leopold "Butters" Stotch, and Kyle Broflovski.

"God damnit Kinny shut up! Butters is a faggot and I don't like him!"

"Mmph hpmrmh!" (Sure fatass!)

Craig watched as Cartman chased Kenny down the hall with Stan and Kyle following not too far behind. He sighed; those guys were fags, _literally_.

Stan and Wendy had recently broken up again and it was obvious that Kyle was going after Stan. Now Cartman was the type of guy who would be in denial so it was easy to see that he was into Butters, he just didn't want to admit it.

Now Kenny…well…he HOPED that Kenny was gay or at least bisexual. Though, Craig was sure that he was bi considering the rumors and being called Kenny the whore McCormick and Kenny McWhoremick. There were also rumors that he dated boys and girls from other schools in the past, plus he dated Tammy Warner so Craig seemed to be in the clear.

It was just a matter of if Kenny was sin-, at that moment Craig mentally smacked himself. Why should HE care if he wasn't even going to that stupid dance? Kenny could date Stan, Kyle, Butters, or hell even Cartman for all he cared! And with that thought in his head, Craig flipped off the poster again and stormed home.

Once Craig got home, he dropped his backpack and walked over to the couch. He then turned on the television and frowned when he saw the "Queef Sisters". Even though they sang that song about queefing, he still thought it was disgusting. Craig sat down and started flipping through the channels then smiled as he recalled the first time he even saw the "Queef Sisters".

The boys of Mr. Garrison's fourth grade class had all gathered at Cartman's house to watch the second part of Terrance and Phillip Blood Rage. Craig had been one of the first to get there and smiled as he sat down on the open spot next to Kenny. He then felt a chill down his spine.

The last time he was this close to Kenny was on that class fieldtrip to Pioneer Village when the two of them decided to be partners and held hands.

Sadly, his thoughts of Kenny were interrupted when Cartman walked up to him with a plate of chocolate cookies and a frown on his face.

"Out out out that's mah seat Craig!"

Craig frowned, "Dude I was here first."

"It's mah god damn house now get yewr bitchass on the floor!"

Not wanting to start a fight, Craig moved down onto the floor so Cartman could sit next to Butters, which Craig was sure was the only reason why.

At that moment, Terrance and Phillip came on which caused the boys to feel excitement but their reactions instantly changed when they heard "will not be seen tonight so that we may bring you this Queef Sisters special."

Craig then shook his head to come back to reality; he wasn't going to relive the horror of never seeing the second part. He went back to flipping through the channels until he found Red Racer, which made him sooooo happy.

Meanwhile at Stan's house, Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman were watching reruns of Terrance and Phillip while they laughed their asses off.

"Oh my Phillip! I think your kraft dinner is missing something!"

Terrance farted on it which made Phillip fart on it as well and the four laughed.

"God, this show is so much better than those stupid Queef Sisters. I can't believe they replaced Terrance and Phillip with that shit," Stan said.

Kyle nodded, "Yeah I agree dude."

"I mean, queefing is different than farting."

"M phrmr hrmp mr Phrmrph mrphr, mp'd mprrmh hr Hhrpmp." (I think that if Cartman could, he'd queef on Butters.)

Stan and Kyle instantly burst out laughing but Cartman was flushed and furious, "AY! Fuck yew Kinny! That's disgusting and gay as hell!"

"Mph mrp'd hrmp mp." (But you'd like it.)

Cartman glared at all of them as Stan and Kyle continued to laugh, "For…yew know whut? Yew gahys are all fags and assholes! Screw yew gahys, I'm going home!"

"Mp Hhrpmp." (To Butters.)

Stan and Kyle laughed even harder as Cartman flipped them off and stormed towards the door then slammed it shut when he left.

Five minutes later, the two had finally regained themselves and wiped the tears from their eyes.

"Oh Kenny…that was sick yet hilarious," Stan said with a smile.

Kyle nodded, "Because we all know it's true."

"M'p mphr Prhm phrmp mprrmh hr mrp." (I'm sure Stan would queef on you.)

Stan and Kyle's eyes widened and Stan puked on the ground which made Kyle frown, "Great. Kenny look what you did. That's wasn't funny, that was absolutely disgusting."

Stan looked at the floor, "Ugh…never again…"

Kyle sighed, "I'll get some paper towel and a sponge…"

Kyle then stood up and made his way into the kitchen.

"You know, I think I'll help too," Stan said.

"M'p mrphr mp rhm hrm rphmprmh." (I'm going to use the bathroom.)

"Alright, you know where it is."

Stan stood up and walked over to the kitchen while Kenny looked around the room. He grinned as he got up and slid against the wall until he was in hearing range of Stan and Kyle's conversation.

"Dude that joke about Cartman was funny but us? Ugh I…"

Stan puked on the floor again which made Kyle smile, "I remember when you used to puke all the time."

Stan nodded as he started to clean the puke off the kitchen floor, "Yeah…it was all because of Wendy…"

Kyle frowned as he saw Stan's expression change from disgust to sadness which wasn't a good thing.

"Stan I…"

Stan got up and flashed at a weak smile then walked over to the sink to rinse the sponge. He then put soap on it and turned to the other.

"No Kyle it's fine…I mean…I'm over Wendy right? At least…I should be since she's already with Gregory and she got what she wanted…a more mature and better looking guy. Not average in everything Stan…"

Kyle walked over to the on the verge of crying Stan and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. Stan gasped at first due to shock but after a few minutes, he felt slightly relaxed and wrapped his arms around Kyle.

The two were silent for at least five minutes as Kyle rubbed Stan's back comfortingly until Kyle got enough courage to say what he wanted to say and coughed which caused Stan to look up at the other.

"Stan I…I don't see why Wendy broke up with you again since…well…"

"Well what?"

Kyle took a deep breath and continued on, "Well I think you're amazing and…you're better looking than Gregory, smart, funny, and my super best friend. I mean, who cares if you're mature? We're fifteen year old boys for god sake! Who cares if we aren't the most mature boys in the world? We're mature in our own way!"

Stan just stared at Kyle, completely speechless. The whole time he went out with Wendy, she never complimented him like that. Sure she had called him cute a few times but that was pretty much it.

Though, ever since Stan and Kyle were eight years old, everyone kept saying that one day they would confess their deep feelings for each other and start going out. Of course the two would deny it or simply ignore the remarks then laugh later about how stupid it was.

Recently though, Stan did notice that Kyle wasn't joking about it as much as he used to. Stan would just blow it off however since he thought Kyle was just maturing but just as he found out, that wasn't the case.

It was now clear that Kyle Broflovski liked him, Stan Marsh, as more than just his super best friend. He actually like liked him. Though, Stan wasn't completely sure if he felt the same way for Kyle. He did think Kyle was attractive, smart, kind, caring, and funny plus he was always by Stan's side when he needed it but…he never exactly thought of them as…boyfriends.

Stan was snapped out of his thoughts when Kyle sighed, "Look Stan just…don't talk down on yourself alright?"

Stan frowned, he didn't just want to go right out and reject Kyle since he wasn't sure about his feelings but he didn't want to commit either. Then it hit him, he could ask Kyle to the dance and see how it went. It could be like…a date in a certain sense.

By this time, Kyle had pulled away and already started to clean up the puke in the living room. Stan walked over to the doorway and looked at Kenny who shrugged. Stan then went over to Kyle and kneeled down to his level.

"So…how's it going?"

Kyle didn't look up and continued scrubbing the stain, "Well…I got it out the best I could but a little bit of the stain is still there."

Stan smiled, "We can blame it on Cartman. Any objections?"

Kenny and Kyle shook their heads no, "So it's settled."

The two nodded then Stan turned to Kyle nervously, "Hey um…Kyle? I was wondering if you wanted to go to that dance with me…"

Kyle's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Really."

Kyle smiled, "Sure dude."

Stan patted his back with a smile as Kenny grinned, "Mph'r hrpm mrp mpr phr'p mph ph rhmrph hr." (Let's hope you two don't end up losing it.)

Stan and Kyle's eyes widened as their cheeks turned red as Stan spoke, "Ugh dude no! That's sick!"

Kyle nodded, "Yeah Kenny!"

Kenny shrugged then looked at the clock, "Mrph, P hprm mr phrmr mrp mphrprhmrph prhmr rph P mrhp mr phr hrpmr. P'hh mpp mrp rphm rhmprrmh." (Well, I hate to leave you buttbuddies alone but I have to get going. I'll see you guys tomorrow.)

Kenny waved then left Stan's house with a grin while Kyle was busy preventing Stan from puking on the carpet again.

The next few days seemed all the same to Craig because all he did was see the usual Cartman and Kyle argument with Stan defending Kyle and Kenny just laughing to silently. It's not that Craig didn't pay attention to his friends it's just…Kenny seemed more interesting.

Nothing happened between the two but there was something about him that Craig didn't think he noticed before. Sadly, before Craig even had a chance, he was snapped out of his thoughts since the fight was so close that they were basically on top of him.

"Shut up fatass! Being jewish has nothing to do with Stan asking me!"

"Oh sure jewboy! Yew could've done some weird jew type ritual on him for all I know!"

Kyle frowned, "Kenny's my witness! Just ask him yourself!"

Before Kenny could speak, Cartman cut him off, "Kinny's poor and doesn't know shit! Yew could have paid him to say that stuff!"

"Fatass shut up! Kenny isn't stupid!"

Stan nodded in agreement, "Yeah! Besides, at least Kenny didn't storm out of my house on Monday over a joke!"

At this point, Cartman and Kyle were so close that their noses were touching and were now even more on top of Craig. If Kenny was in the quarrel then maybe he wouldn't feel as uncomfortable. Finally having enough, Craig stood up with a frown on his face and cleared his throat.

"You guys are stupid. It's obvious that Cartman is jealous that Kyle has a date and he doesn't."

"AY! Whut are yew talking about? There is no way that I'm jealous of Kahl! I can easily get a date mahself!" Cartman said triumphantly.

Kyle smirked, "Oh yeah? Prove it."

"Alright fine! I'll ask someone right now!"

"Mph rh mpr'h ph Hhrpmp." (And it can't be Butters.)

Cartman frowned, "Whut? Shut up Kinny! I wasn't going to ask that faggot anyway!"

The four watched Cartman walk off while Kenny grinned behind his hood.

"Hr mph rphmr mr mhr mhrp rm'h mrhmh mr hmr rmp hmrprm?" (So who wants to bet that he's going to ask him anyway?)

It seemed like it was right on cue when Cartman walked up to Butters' locker since Butters was just about to go and look for his fat friend.

"Hey Eric!"

Cartman winced at the voice since it was always too cheerful and annoying for his taste.

"God Butters, could yew stop being a faggot for like five minutes?"

Butters frowned, "Oh hamburgers Eric, I'm sor-"

"Butters just shut up and listen to me."

"But Eric I'm-"

"Read mah lips. Shut the hell up and listen!"

"But Eric…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY AND JUST LISTEN!"

Butters squeaked and jumped at the sudden increase of volume in Cartman's voice and kept his mouth shut, which made Cartman smile.

"Good, now do yew still have that wig and dress?"

Butters blinked, "Ya mean when I was Marjorine?"

"…Unless there was a different time yew dressed up like a girl which would make yew more of a faggot but duh."

Butters rubbed his knuckles together nervously, "W-Well I think so, why do ya ask Eric?"

"Yew are going to need it," Cartman said.

"B-But why?"

"Just find it."

"E-Eric…I was Marjorine in fourth grade…that's six years ago…I don't think it'll fit anymore."

Cartman sighed, "I don't care, just find yewr stuff."

"Alright Eric…but why?"

"Does that really matter?" Cartman asked with annoyance in his voice.

"W-Well I'm just curious. Is it because ya want to have a tea party with me? Geez Eric is that all? You should have just asked from the start. Of course I'll have a tea party with you! Oh boy this'll be so much fun! I'll bring over Hello Kitty and we'll-"

"HELL NO! I am NOT inviting yew to a tea party! It's for a different reason! Besides, I would never invite a faggot to gay up MAH tea party!"

Butters frowned, "Oh…well then what Eric?"

Cartman looked around quickly then leaned closer and whispered, "Tell anyone and I'll fucking rip yewr balls off."

Butters, not doubting Cartman at all, nodded, "I promise."

"…I need a date for the dance to prove Kinny and Kahl that I can get a date and I'm not a fag so that's why yew have to dress up like Marjorine."

"W-Well…if I do it then what do I get out of it?" Butters asked.

"Nothing because that's whut a TRUE friend would do. Unless yew aren't a true friend Butters…"

Butters shook his head quickly, "Oh no I am Eric! Really I am!"

Cartman smiled, "Nothing it is then. Well it was nice doing business with yew Butters but I need to tell that poor asshole and jewfag that they both were wrong."

Cartman turned to walk away but was stopped by Butters' arm which made him turn back with a glare, "Whut is it faggot?"

Butters rubbed his knuckles together nervously and looked down as he spoke, "W-Well I was wondering when you were coming to pick me up for the dance since I'm your date and all…"

Cartman shuddered at the mention of the word date but he was desperate, "…7 p.m."

Butters looked up with a smile, "Don't worry Eric! I won't let you down!"

Cartman rolled his eyes, "Yeah sure whutever. Just don't look like yewrself."

"I'll be the best Marjorine ever!"

Cartman blinked as he stared at Butters' excitement and thought to himself, 'If I didn't know any better, I'd say that fag was being gayer than usual. Like…nah. He's just being gayer.'

"W-Well I hate to be rude but I need to get to class before I'm late. See ya Eric!"

"Bye."

Butters made one last smile before he turned and power walked to class.

Cartman stared at the other's ass then shook his head, "Get yewrself together Eric. Those dreams about tea parties with him mean nothing."

He turned and made his way back to the others with a "ha I did it you stupid assholes" look, "There. I got a date and it's not that faggot."

"Mpmh hpr rhmpprh hr p hrmp?" (Is it him dressed as a girl?)

Cartman was caught off guard at first but kept his cool, "Psht no but it's a girl."

Of course they all knew that he was lying considering if Butters dressed up as a girl that he would still be a guy.

Changing the subject, Kyle looked at Kenny, "So did you find a date yet Kenny?"

He shook his head, "Mrp. R mhr rh mphmrp prhph ph rph mph hpr mphrm rph." (Nah. A lot of people asked me but not the right one.)

"Not the right one? Who are you waiting for?" Stan asked.

"It's probably someone who isn't real," Cartman said.

Kenny rolled his eyes, "Mrpm'h hr,pmr rhmp mhr hpr mph'r mprhrm hrmp h rmp mph'r mprhrm hr h mprh. Mphrmh, mhrp rhrmprh." (That's coming from the guy who's going with a guy who's dressing as a girl. Anyway, just someone.)

Cartman growled, "God damnit Kinny! I'm NOT going with Butters dressed up as a girl! I bet yew're making up all that stuff about people asking yew! Who would ask a poor asshole who smells like shit all the time?"

Kenny smirked behind his hood, "Mp'r mprh pr mprh hrph mph mprh phrm M mprhh mphr. Rp mph mprhh Mprrhpm mpp?" (It's nice to know that you know what I smell like. Do you smell Butters too?)

"Fuck yew Kinny! I do NOT sniff him or yew! Yew know whut? Screw yew guys, I'm going home!" Cartman said angrily and with that he stormed off home.

"Good riddance," Kyle said with a smile.

"Mp mrphr mrph rph phrm p mrh mrphmr hr mp mphr phrmhhmr mphr ph phrmr mr phmr mph." (It would make his life a lot easier if he just admitted that he wants to fuck him.)

"BLAAAAAAAA!"

Kyle sighed, "Great job Kenny. Now I'm going to have to clean it up."

Kenny shrugged, " Mp'h mphr hrppmrhhp, mhr hrmp." (He's your buttbuddy, not mine.)

"Ugh…Kenny and Craig, you stay here with Stan. I'll be right back."

Craig really didn't object as Kyle left to go get a sponge and paper towel from the bathroom considering he was pretty much alone with Kenny. However, Craig didn't like the fact that Stan was resting his head on Kenny's shoulder.

So he shoved Kenny which caught Stan off guard but of course Kenny saved Stan and glared at Craig then pulled off his hood.

"Dude, what the hell was that for?"

Craig shrugged, "Just felt like it."

Kenny rolled his eyes but grinned, "Oh I see. You're jealous aren't you?"

Craig frowned and flipped him off, "Psht no."

"Oh yes you are. Don't worry; Stan and Kyle are buttbuddies and my best friends so I would never come between them."

Stan sighed as Kyle finally arrived with the needed cleaning materials and started cleaning up the puke.

"I guess we know who tops in the relationship of Stan and Kyle," Kenny said with a grin.

Craig, being somewhat curious, decided to ask, "Who?"

"Stan because Kyle's his bitch I mean look. Kyle is cleaning up Stan's mess like a woman would for a man."

"…True."

"Though…Stan IS a pussy."

"That's also true."

Kenny shrugged, "Eh they could switch off depending on who's more moody that day. Kyle seems to be the woman today."

Craig snickered as Kyle stopped cleaning and glared at Kenny, "Gee thanks."

Kenny grinned, "Well you ARE more of the woman really since you have a vagina considering the time that Cartman said you had sand in your vagina and you only denied that you didn't have sand there, not the fact about HAVING ONE."

"Kyle doesn't have a vagina, he has a dick," Stan said.

"Only you would know Stan," Kenny said with a grin.

Kyle rolled his eyes, "Oh shut up Kenny. You along with Cartman have seen my dick."

"Oh no, I may have SEEN your dick but not like Stan and Cartman. Also, you could have a fake dick that's a cover for your vagina."

Stan sighed, "Dude…"

"Alright alright, I'll stop since I know I'm revealing too many of you guy's secrets in front of Craig."

Kyle finished cleaning and stood up then grabbed Stan's hand, "Come on Stan, we'll leave the two lovebirds alone."

Craig blushed lightly while Kenny grinned and put his arm around Craig, "At least we aren't denying our sex life together."

Craig opened his mouth to speak but Stan beat him to it, "Sex life? What are you talking about? Kyle and I don't have a sex life."

Kenny grinned, "Not yet at least because I know a certain someone who wants one~."

Kyle blushed and glared at Kenny while Stan blinked, "Kenny what are you saying?"

"I'm just saying that-"

"Well look at the time. Stan and I have to get to class, come on Stan."

"Alright but dude?"

"What is it Stan?"

"You're still holding my hand."

Kyle blushed and quickly let go, "Oh sorry."

Stan smiled, "It's cool."

This only made Kyle blush more which made Kenny and Craig snicker but made Craig realize that Kenny's arm was still around him. He didn't mind actually, he was just hoping Kyle didn't ruin it for him. Luckily he didn't considering he left with Stan without mentioning it.

Though Kenny noticed and pulled his arm back with a smile, "Thanks for cooperating."

Craig shrugged, "I only did it to piss him off."

"I know but still."

"Well whatever."

"Are you going to the dance tomorrow?"

"Probably not, are you?"

Kenny grinned, "Hell yeah. Girls don't wear bras and show off as much cleavage as possible."

"Oh."

"Yeah, want to ditch class?"

Craig shrugged, "Where would we go?"

"We could make out in the bathroom."

Craig flipped him off which made Kenny grin, "We could fuck too if you want."

Craig rolled his eyes, making Kenny snicker, "We could just sit here and talk."

"Fine."

"Any girls you wouldn't mind banging? I mean there's no commitment, just a one time fuck."

Craig shrugged, "No not really."

Kenny blinked, "Really? No one? Wow you must be gay then."

Craig frowned then flipped him off, "No I'm just not obsessed with sex like you."

Kenny put his arm back around Craig with a grin, "It's alright Craig. I'll be your one time fuck then."

Craig blushed lightly and shoved him off, "No."

Kenny pretended to be hurt, "Aw Craig I didn't know you'd rather fuck Cartman over me."

Craig flipped him off, "No."

"Yeah I know, I'd rather fuck myself over Cartman too. Anyway, I'd probably do Wendy or Bebe."

"Why?" Craig asked.

"Wendy because she seems like she has stress to get off her back and has nice tits. Now Bebe, she's hot and never wears a bra. Though, who would with big tits like that?"

Craig rolled his eyes, "What about the guys?"

"The guys here?"

Craig nodded, "Yup."

"If I tell you then you have to tell me."

"Deal."

"Clyde."

Craig blinked, "That's it?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

Kenny shrugged, "He has a nice ass. Anyway, it's your turn."

Craig gulped, "Well…"

"Well?"

"I'd fuck…"

"Go on."

Craig sighed, "I'd fu-"

Just then the bell cut him off which made Craig relieved then stood up and sprinted away.

Kenny frowned, "Damn…eh I'll just get him later."

He then stood up and went to go find his faggy friends.

The next day, Craig cursed under his breath as he attempted to successfully tie his tie correctly, "Kenny better be worth missing the Red Racer marathon."

Once he finally tied his tie, he was ready to go but first turned to Stripe, "Good?"

Stripe just stared at him which made Craig sigh, "Yeah I know…I don't even want to go."

Striped turned his head a little, "Ee?"

"It's too long to explain now I'll tell you later."

Stripe nodded as Craig looked at himself in the mirror one last time and sighed, "Here I go…"

He then made his away downstairs and left without a word to his parents. After about a 30 minute walk, Craig finally arrived and took a deep breath before he walked into the school.

Of course when he walked in he realized why he never went to these retarded dances, all the sweat and smell of cheap perfume was a horrible mix if you weren't either one and were simply just dealing with the scent.

Craig decided to hold his breath until he made it to the gym which luckily he accomplished and took a deep breath. He then scanned the room for Kenny and was actually shocked to see him at the snack table eating a cookie.

He shrugged and walked over to the snack table then picked up a cookie himself. He frowned when Kenny didn't notice him so he threw a cookie at Kenny's light blue suit which made Kenny look over and grin.

"Trying to get my attention Craig? You could've just said hey but whatever floats your boat."

Craig flipped him off which only made Kenny grin more, "Not here. Anyway look at the fags out there."

Craig looked to see Stan and Kyle who were trying to dance together and every time Kyle slipped, Stan would simply help him back up which would make Kyle blush or Kyle would step on Stan's foot, which Stan would shrug off.

Craig looked around some more and stopped on Cartman and…Marjorine? Jeez, he must've really wanted to go with Butters. The pair was dancing like any normal couple would. He then turned his attention back to Kenny.

"Why aren't you out there?"

Kenny grabbed another cookie and started munching on it, "I actually think this dance is really lame."

"Every dance is lame."

"Eh…want to get out of here?"

Craig nodded which made Kenny grin and grab his hand then started dragging Craig to god knows where.

"Oh close your eyes."

"I don't trust you enough."

Kenny smiled, "I swear I won't rape you."

Craig rolled his eyes then closed them. After 15 minutes of walking, Kenny finally stopped.

"Open your eyes."

Craig did so and gasped at all the stars, "Wow…"

Kenny sat down on the log and patted the spot next to him, "I won't bite…much."

Craig rolled his eyes and sat down, "Why here?"

"I like Stark's Pond. It's peaceful and quiet at night."

"True."

Kenny grinned, "So Craig."

"What?"

"You never answered my question about the guy who you would fuck."

Craig sighed, there was no escaping this and he might as well be honest, "You."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Good cause I'd fuck you too."

Craig looked at him in confusion, "But you said…"

"He was a cover."

Craig blinked, "Then…"

"Yup, I like you Craig."

Craig blushed lightly, "I see."

"I already know you'd fuck me Craig, you don't have to say it back."

"Fine, I like you too."

"I always knew you were a fag Craig."

Craig flipped him off which only made Kenny grin, "Not now. Later."

"Is that all you ever think about?"

"Not all the time. Sometimes I think about this."

He grabbed Craig's collar and pulled him into a kiss which Craig quickly started to return to kiss. After a few minutes, the two finally pulled away and stared at each other.

"Aren't you glad you said you'd fuck me?"

"Maybe."

"Oh you, hey look."

"Hm?"

Kenny pointed at the water that was seen due to cut ice, "Look how pretty it is."

Craig looked and nodded in agreement, "Yeah."

Kenny smiled as he stared at the moonlight and slowly intertwined his fingers with Craig who smiled as well and squeezed Kenny's fingers light. Maybe dances didn't suck afterall.


End file.
